


Welcome Home

by Alpha_0mega



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, F/F, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom clem, ok so this like reaally kinky, so just warning ya, top vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_0mega/pseuds/Alpha_0mega
Summary: Clementine felt incomplete without Violet, spending the days in private misery as she waited for her lover to return from her business trip. But, now, after weeks away, her wife was finally coming home.And Clementine had no idea what she was in for.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> -Modern AU  
-Clem and Vi are married  
-Clem is 24 and Vi is 26
> 
> Okay so first of all, this is preeeetty damn kinky. As in the kinkiest thing I've ever written (don't worry tho it's not THAT bad compared to some of the shit I've seen here XD)
> 
> Also like I love Top!Clem as much as the next guy but y'all be sleeping on Top!Vi  
Like am I the only who thinks she'd be a teasing little shit once she's confident in a relationship
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! If you need me I'm gonna go see a priest after this shit XD

A blanket of darkness enveloped the sky, save for the sprinkles of light scattered all around along with the full moon shining brightly. The harmonious sounds of crickets filled the dead silent air as men, women, and children peacefully slept.

A lone house stood out in the neighborhood, the sole provider of light in the whole area as its occupant found herself restless.

Clementine lay down on the bed, excitedly tapping away at her phone. Her lips were turned up into a smile, growing even bigger with each text sent. 

Violet had been away on a business trip for the past couple of weeks. Fortunately for Clementine, she had the company of their best friends to ensure she wasn't alone. But it didn't stop her from missing the loving touch and calming presence of her wife.

It felt so alien to the brunette. 

Sleeping all alone in their queen-size bed. 

Waking up without the beautifully raspy sound of Violet's morning voice playfully scolding her for sleeping in per usual.

She hadn't even bothered changing the sheets, wanting to keep the blonde's scent for as long as possible.

Though Clementine was too stubborn and too selfless to admit it, she felt lonely.

But all those soul crushing feelings of sadness were swept away instantly when she had received a text from the very woman she had so dearly missed.

Violet was coming home.

Which was why Clementine was still awake at 2 in the morning, despite Violet's continuous pleads for her to get some rest. 

As tired as she was, Clementine fought hard to keep her eyes open, refusing to miss out on her wife's return. But, god was she exhausted.

Despite her best efforts, her eyelids started to flutter shut and a drawn out yawn escaped her lips. Just a few minutes couldn't hurt, was what the brunette thought before finally succumbing to slumber.

-

The door creaked ever so softly as it opened, barely audible but enough to cause the sleeping woman to stir slightly. Faint rustling noises could be heard, the brunette starting to rouse from her short rest. As she heard footsteps coming towards her, Clementine was hit by a wave of realization. 

Her eyes snapped wide open and a wide, toothy grin took overtook her features as she quickly sat up on the bed. Only for her expression to change instantly, her jaw practically dropping to the floor and an uncontrollable blush turning her caramel skin into a deep, dark red.

Standing before her was Violet, clad in nothing but black, lacy lingerie, exposing her slim yet toned pale body. Her hand was on her hip and a wolfish smirk formed her lips, staring the younger woman down with hungry, sea green eyes.

"Mornin' sleepyhead."

Clementine found herself unable to breathe, her mind immediately jumping to two possibilities: either she was having yet another one of those dreams, or she had just died and gone to heaven because she was currently seeing what could only be an angel.

She knew it was real, though, when the blonde started to climb on the bed, placing herself down on the flabbergasted woman's stomach, knees on both sides of her. Violet began gently rubbing her wife's sides, her smirk growing bigger as she noticed the way the woman's breath hitched in her throat and the shivers going down her small figure.

Meanwhile, the brunette was driven even further into panic, her brain going completely blank yet buzzing wildly at the same time as she tried to process the situation. Her amber eyes started to scan her wife, admiring her elegantly sculpted face, devilish smile still present on her rosy, plump lips. They trailed down to her sharp collar bones before stopping at her chest, noticing the way her wife's bra made her subtle curves appear just a little bit bigger. Her gaze then settled on her faint abs, subconsciously biting her lip. She reached out to them with shaky hands, never missing an opportunity to touch her wife's toned stomach.  _ Thank you, hockey _ , she found herself thinking once again.

Clementine felt her mouth water at the goddess before her, feeling as if she would pass out from just the sight of her intimidatingly gorgeous wife. It took every ounce of her will not to cum right then and there. 

Before she even realized it, her mouth had opened up to speak. "Hot…" 

The brunette abruptly clamped her hand over her mouth as soon as she blurted the word out, her skin reddening even more if that were even possible. Light pink dusted across Violet's own face from the woman's reaction, but her mischievous look remained.

"You think I'm hot?" she asked playfully, raising an eyebrow in question.

_ I think you're the hottest person to have ever walked this planet _ , she wanted to say but could only manage a timid nod in response. 

If this didn't feel so real, Clementine would swear it was just a dream. It once took hours to convince the blonde to wear a dress and she would rather get killed by a baseball hitting her in the skull than be caught in high heels. Never in a million years would she have thought Violet would wear something so sultry and revealing, not that she was complaining of course.

The blonde giggled quietly, coaxing the girl onto her back before dipping down to meet her wife's mouth after what felt like years. Clementine let out a whimper at the contact, just now realizing how badly she had missed the feeling of Violet's soft lips. How desperately she craved the oh-so-addictive and intoxicating taste of them. Violet cupped the brunette's cheeks, bringing her face closer as Clementine wrapped her arms tightly around her back and pulled her until she lay right on top of her, wanting to leave absolutely no space between the two of them. They both blushed as they felt their curves pressed against each other.

When Violet slipped her eager tongue inside, Clementine didn't even fight it. She simply allowed her lover to explore every inch of her mouth. She wanted to give her all to Violet. She wanted every single part of herself to be claimed by her. She needed her. Their hands roamed all over their bodies, as if they wanted to make sure the other was really there. Violet slipped her hands underneath her wife's t-shirt, caressing the warm, smooth skin of her back, while Clementine's fingers tangled themselves in a crown of ash blonde hair, tugging on it lightly as they continued eagerly making out.

A soft moan fell from Clem's mouth as Violet frantically swirled her tongue against her own, not in a battle of dominance, but rather in unity and togetherness. Violet wrapped her lips around her wife's tongue, sucking on it as Clem's eyes rolled to the back of her head, groaning throatily in response. It had been weeks since she had been kissed and for it to be done this passionately? It left her utterly breathless. 

The brunette wrapped one leg around the blonde's waist, bringing her body even closer. Violet rested her knee on her wife's crotch as her legs sandwiched Clem's other leg. Both women began lightly grinding against each other's legs as they made out, moaning into each other's mouths as they did so.

To their dismay, the lack of oxygen proved to be a problem and so they reluctantly pulled away, panting heavily. Violet swallowed their mixed saliva as they stared deep into each other's eyes. 

Clementine's eyes represented a wildfire. Amber eyes radiating with passion as intense feelings of lust and need burned brightly in her dilated pupils. 

Violet's, on the other hand, were dark and clouded over. Her pupils were blown wide, nearly turning her orbs pitch black if it weren't for the soldering emerald green that just barely peeked out. There was an unmistakable spark of dominance in her eyes, the desire to claim the younger woman all for herself.

"You've been a bad girl, Clemmy," she said huskily, tucking a few loose curls behind the girl's ear. "I told you to go to sleep but you didn't listen. What am I gonna do with you huh?"

Clementine's core throbbed harshly at her lover's seductive tone, instinctively rubbing her thighs together as she bit her bottom lip hard in an attempt to maintain her composure. "Punish me, Vi. Please…"

"Do you really want that, babe?"

"I want it. I want it so fucking bad."

God, Violet loved it when Clementine gets so utterly submissive for her. Seeing the usually confident and independent woman wrapped so tightly around her finger, begging and pleading for her did unimaginable things to her mind, driving her completely insane. "Then turn around and lay on your stomach."

The brunette did as she was told immediately as Violet grinned pridefully. She took a moment to admire her lover's flawless figure, biting her lip at how her boxer briefs perfectly framed her wife's backside. She tugged the waistband down slightly, just enough to reveal Clementine's rear, her breathing becoming shakier by the second. 

She caressed the soft skin delicately before winding her hand back and smacking her lover's right cheek. Clementine jumped at the sudden action, squeaking in surprise. 

Meanwhile, Violet felt mesmerized by the way Clementine's rear jiggled at the contact, her lips quirking up as wild thoughts ran through her mind. "Damn, have I ever told you you have a really nice ass?"

Clementine jumped again at another slap, except this time she didn't make a peep, growing to enjoy the contact. "All the time."

"Well, let me say it again," Violet purred, placing both her hands on Clementine's ass and squeezing tightly. "Your ass...is fucking perfect."

When she struck again with more force, the brunette flinched but tried to remain unphased. 

"Harder!" 

Violet obliged, bringing her palm back further and striking again, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"Fucking give it to me!"

As Clementine says this, a primal urge spread through Violet's whole being and her mind blanked, striking her lover's rear with as much force as she could muster, the sound nearly drowning out the brunette's cry of pain and pleasure.

Violet leaned back to admire her work, the corner of her lips turning up into a smirk as she noticed the stark contrast between the tan skin of her wife's left cheek and the light red on her right one.

She kept her gaze for a while until an idea popped into her mind. She rolled the girl onto her back again, ordering her to stay before opening the drawer of their nightstand. A triumphant smile formed as she found what she was looking for. She faced the curious woman beside her, holding her arm out to reveal four pairs of handcuffs.

Clementine swallowed hard, her eyes wide open as anticipation bubbled up rapidly within her. They didn't use the handcuffs all that often but when they did, they meant business.

As soon as she received a nod in approval, Violet got to work instantly. She cuffed Clem's wrists and ankles to the bedpost, leaving her sprawled out in a star shape. Once she was done, she picked up a blindfold and tied it around the girl's head, ignoring her words of protest. 

"Uh, babe? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Wanted to try something new," she answered as she shrugged her shoulders, forgetting that her wife couldn't see the gesture.

"Oh come on!" Clementine whined, "What's the point of having a super hot wife in a sexy outfit if I can't even see her?!"

Heat crept up the blonde's cheeks at her wife's words but her heart swelled at the compliment, taking pride in the fact that her lover still finds her attractive even after so many years together. "Sorry, babe, but you're not exactly in a position to do anything about it." The brunette huffed at her response.

After a beat of silence, a soft chuckle fell from Violet's mouth as Clementine looked to her questioningly. "It looks like I'm about to do some kinda ritual or some shit on you."

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully beneath the blindfold but decided to play along. "Too bad I'm not exactly a virgin anymore."

Smirking at the girl's remark, Violet crawled back on top of her, her mouth hovering mere millimeters over her lover's. "Oh, I know," she whispered before capturing Clem's lips with her own once more. The kiss started off sweet and slow until Clementine brought her hand to the back of her wife's neck, urging her even closer until their mouths were practically smothering each other. 

Violet slid her hand down the brunette's stomach, slipping past the waistband of her underwear until her fingers made contact with a wet, sticky substance, bringing a devious grin to her face. "Damn, you really missed me, huh, baby?" she teased, slowly rubbing circles around Clementine's folds as the girl squirmed, whining pleadingly. "Well, let me show you how much  _ I _ missed  _ you _ ."

Removing her hand from her lover's underwear, she gripped onto her thin t-shirt before ripping it in half. Clementine gasped sharply at the action, feeling a chill run down her spine as cold air brushed past her now exposed chest.

Lobbing the torn pieces behind her, Violet eyed her wife's chest in a trance-like state, drooling at the sight. She absolutely adored Clementine's breasts. She loved how soft they were, how round they were. She loved their caramel color and their deep-brown, perky centers. Not too big nor too small. Perfect.

"Shit, you think  _ I'm _ hot? Clem, you are fucking perfect."

Before the brunette could open her mouth to argue, she was abruptly cut off by her wife grabbing a fistful of her curly hair, tugging it hard before going down on her neck. She peppered kisses all over the sensitive skin, finding the spot she knew drove her lover crazy and latched on. She licked the spot for a bit before sucking lightly, earning a moan of satisfaction from the girl. Eventually, she pulled away, admiring the mark she had left behind before continuing her work. Once she was done, Clementine's neck was littered with hickeys, red spots contrasting with the dark skin.

Her tongue trailed down towards the girl's collarbone, biting down hard as Clementine groaned in both pain and pleasure. "Harder, babe!" Violet complied to her request, biting down harder until she felt a twang of a metallic taste on her taste buds, taking her aback slightly but not allowing it to deter her. "Fuck! Just like that, baby!"

She continued moving downwards until she finally reached what she had been craving so desperately. Violet reached her hands out to cup her wife's breasts, squeezing and playing with them. The brunette hummed contently, leaning her head back and enjoying the feeling of her lover's soft warm hands massaging her chest.

"God, I've missed these," Violet breathed, leaning in and eagerly taking a breast into her mouth. She bit the soft flesh, her teeth grazing the skin until she puckered her lips on Clem's hardened nipple and sucked hard. Clementine let out a loud moan at the sensation, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Violet began to suck even harder. She had to admit, as much as she wished she could see her breathtaking wife in action, the fact that she had one less sense to use made the pleasure feel that much better.

The blonde continued her actions, kissing, nipping and sucking all over the right breast before moving on to the left one. She hungrily kissed all around the nipple but not once touched it, biting and sucking the surrounding skin. Clementine squirmed uncomfortably, whining in protest as she desperately tried to find the angle to have her wife's sweet lips on what she desired.

Violet chuckled at the girl's neediness before giving in. She licked the perked nipple as if it were a lollipop before taking another mouthful of breast. Her tongue swirled all around the stiff peak, drawing multiple sounds of satisfaction from the brunette. 

The thoughts of how her lover might look while ravishing her chest and the feeling of her sucking so intensely on her breasts was nearly enough to make Clementine cum on the spot. But with a herculean effort, she managed to hold it back. She had been waiting weeks to do this and she'll be damned if she lets it end this quickly.

After biting down and sucking her wife's breast one more time, Violet pulled away. "So," she began, seductively trailing a finger down Clementine's stomach. "You ready to take the blindfold off now?"

Clementine's head perked up at that, nodding excitedly at where she assumed the girl's face was. The blonde laughed lovingly at her wife's enthusiasm, her heart fluttering at the adorable display. She moved her hands to the back of Clem's head and untied the blindfold, removing it and tossing it aside. 

It took a while for Clementine's vision to readjust to the light but once she did, she was once again met with the pleasant view of her scantily dressed wife. Her pupils dilated as she wolf whistled at the girl, looking her up and down. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said, biting her bottom lip suggestively. 

Violet's face flushed, rolling her eyes to feign annoyance but couldn't hide the amused smile playing on her features. "You're such a dork."

The brunette laughed at her wife's adorable flustered state, grateful for still being able to make her blush to this day. She was quickly silenced, however, by said girl's next actions. Violet strutted over towards her seductively, intentionally swaying her hips side to side. Clementine was distracted from all her thoughts, hypnotized by her wife's movements until she was right in front of her.

All her attention was placed on the blonde as she reached behind her back to unclip her bra before dropping it to the ground. She subconsciously held her breath as her petite breasts now lay open and exposed in front of her, her lust filled eyes entranced by how they bounced ever so slightly as they were freed from their confines. 

They were mere inches away from her face. She wanted so badly to take them into her mouth but, unfortunately, the handcuffs kept her from her desires. She silently cursed at the realization before getting distracted by her wife's chest once again. Next time, she promised herself. Violet allowed her lover a second to take it in before moving on to her black, silky panties. She hooked her fingers over the waistband, slowly pulling them down. Clementine studied her lover intently, eyes glued to her every movement and refusing to blink. An almost inaudible gasp escaped her mouth as Violet's dripping wet womanhood was finally revealed for her honey gold eyes.

Once again, Clementine had to refrain herself from cumming at the sight of her stunning wife. How she had managed to find such an enchanting creature, much less have the privilege of calling her her own, she would never know. She thanked her lucky stars every day though for every single second she got to spend with the blonde. 

Her arousal grew to intense levels, quickly approaching the point of unbearable agony. Her heart thudded hard against her chest and her patience was wearing thin. All she wanted, all she  _ needed _ was to have the woman she loved to release that tension, to take her to sweet release.

Violet went down between Clem's legs, smirking as she noticed how the once small damp spot on her wife's underwear had grown significantly, leaving them completely drenched. She realized she couldn't simply pull them off due to the cuffs on Clem's ankles, so she instead ripped them apart like she did the brunette's shirt and discarded them.  _ Fuck it _ , she thought to herself,  _ I'll buy new ones later _ .

She froze at the sight of her lover's pretty pussy, breath caught in her throat. Bright red spread across her cheeks and rose to the tips of her ears as she took in the sight. She threaded her fingers through the patch of her wife's curly hair. It seemed Clementine hadn't shaved this time, surprisingly turning the blonde on even more. She leaned closer until her nose just barely touched the surface, relishing in the sweet, intoxicating scent of her lover's arousal.

"Beautiful…" she whispered softly, not intending for anyone else to hear but Clementine did. Blushing, she turned her head away to look anywhere but the blonde's direction in embarrassment.

Violet paid the action no mind, keeping her intense gaze on the heavenly sight before her. Clem's folds were absolutely soaked, glistening with slick as it stuck to her thighs and leaked from her entrance. Violet didn't think she had ever seen her wife this wet before, and it drove her wild.

"Why are you so wet, babe?" she asked knowingly, teasing the outer lips of Clem's folds with a finger.

Clementine's breathing grew more erratic, heavier and faster, much to the blonde's delight. Frustration boiled up inside of her, unable to handle any more teasing. "Y-you, Vi. Because of you…"

Violet fought back a smile at her answer, kissing her inner thighs to torture her further. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" 

"Oh, baby, please don't do this..." Clementine begged, whimpering and squirming in misery. The blonde ignored her, continuing to trail kisses up her thigh until she reached the girl's folds once again.

"I said," she started, sucking harshly on the sensitive skin right next to her wife's entrance, a long, shaky moan erupting from her mouth. "What do you want me to do?"

Clementine gazed directly into her lover's ocean eyes with her own amber ones, full of so much lust and need that she felt like she could explode. "Fuck me, mommy."

And that was enough to make what little self-control Violet had left fade away entirely. Her brain snapped as all her carnal urges and desires she had kept at bay for weeks resurfaced. Lust pumped through her veins like a drug and fueled her body. Fiery determination and dominance burned fiercely in her eyes.

She had only one goal in mind: to make Clementine scream and moan like she never has before.

All of a sudden, Clementine's head forcefully fell back onto the bed, her back arching, toes curling, and hands clenching the bed sheets tightly. A loud moan pierced the air as the brunette felt her lover's warm, moist tongue frantically licking and lapping at her folds.

The younger woman quickly found herself overwhelmed by it all. She hadn't so much as touched herself in weeks and at the intensity her wife was pleasuring her with, she felt entirely out of her element. She couldn't help but squirm as much as her restraints allowed her, unable to handle the sensations.

Violet didn't like this, however. Wrapping her strong arms around the girl's thighs, she kept a secure grip on her as she growled her next words. "Don't you fucking move."

Clementine felt the aching between her legs grow tenfold at the girl's tone. Never had she heard Violet so dominant or aggressive with her, especially not in bed. It surprised her as much as it turned her on. "Y-yes, mommy."

"Good girl," she cooed as Clementine whimpered quietly in response, unknowingly squirming as her core throbbed visibly.

Without warning, the blonde buried two fingers knuckle-deep inside the brunette's entrance, causing her to scream out her pleasure in shock. She began thrusting quickly in and out of the girl, not even bothering to start off slow and letting her adjust. All she wanted was to fuck Clem's brains out and give her the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever received. And judging from the waves of moans and curses filling the room, Violet sensed she might just succeed.

"Oh my fu- Faster, mommy! Fast-"

Clementine's words were cut off as Violet added a third finger, pumping her long, nimble digits with as much speed and force as she could muster, driving the brunette insane.

"You're doing so good, baby. So fucking good," Violet praised, bringing Clementine closer and closer to the edge. The younger woman could feel that all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Building up higher and higher until it reaches the point of no return, erupting into pure bliss.

"H-holy fucking shit!! V-Vi, I'm gonna-!!"

As soon as she heard this, the blonde’s focus sharpened more than it had all night. She reached her free hand out and grasped Clem's neck, gently choking her. She remembered how much the brunette liked it when they first tried it a while ago. She pounded her wife's pussy with the entirety of her arm strength, thrusting her fingers as hard and fast as she possibly could, her fingers curling on exit to appease those sensitive walls. Her lover’s sounds of pleasure ringing throughout the room, Violet’s favorite song. 

After a few more thrusts, Clementine came completely undone. Several waves of intense pleasure vibrated through every inch of her being, each one a thousand times stronger than the last. Her walls clenched hard on her wife's still moving fingers as she released her juices onto them and cried her name into the sky, wanting to let the whole world know just who she belonged to. 

Violet didn't stop, though. The sight of her beautiful wife in the throes of ecstasy caused a surge of energy to course through her body, giving her the strength to go even faster and harder. Soon enough, Clementine's arousal came skyrocketing back up as she begged for the blonde to bring her to heaven once again.

"Oh fffUCK! Please make me cum again!!"

Violet obliged, happy that she was doing good enough to have her lover come pleading for more. "Good girl."

"C-can you say m-my name…?" 

"Good girl, Clementine."

Clementine felt her arousal reach its peak once more at the blonde's words, loving how Violet took complete control of her and dominated like she never had before. It was worth it, she decided. The nights spent alone without Violet, hiding behind fake smiles and fake laughs, pretending that everything was okay. Because it all led to this moment. Clementine and Violet. Trying to get as close to each other as possible; emotionally, spiritually, and physically.

Tightening her grip on her wife’s neck, Violet went up to Clem’s face and smashed their lips together forcefully, fingers still in motion. The deep kiss and the hand on her neck had the air supply in Clementine’s lungs plummet but the blonde didn’t care, keeping her lips locked tightly with her lover’s despite her whimpers. It wasn’t until the brunette started to cough that Violet pulled away, loosening her grip as Clementine desperately tried to regain her breath.

As the pleasure hit its climax again, Clementine shut her eyes tight on instinct, attempting but ultimately failing to contain her noises. "Oh, mommy…"

That one word and the way Clem had said it so needily, so desperately and vulnerably was enough to make Violet want to end this quick. She slid out her fingers and shoved her tongue as deep inside her wife's entrance as she could. Clementine gasped sharply at the action before releasing a long, high-pitched moan. The blonde thrusted her tongue in and out of her lover's vagina, licking up whatever fluids she collects as she goes. Clem’s toes curled and her back arched up high in the air, bringing Violet's head with her, screaming out her pleasure as she came hard in her wife's mouth.

Violet didn't even give Clementine a chance to recover before getting back to work immediately. Her tongue swirled around her clit eagerly as her hand rubbed at her entrance in rapid motions, making a delicious wet sound that was like music to her ears. She removed her hand from Clem’s neck, bringing it down to the girl’s folds and spreading it even wider, giving her more room to work with.

Meanwhile, Clementine felt like she was losing her grip on reality. She felt she was a hundred worlds away, just watching it all happen to her. At this point, she couldn't even tell if she was feeling more pain or pleasure. She could barely even make out her own screaming as her head felt empty of all thoughts besides this current sensation, unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. 

"J-Jesus fucking Christ, Vi!! IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S TOO-"

Clementine's words died in her throat, too overwhelmed by the overstimulation from her lover. Her knuckles turned white from her death grip on the bed sheets, her whole body shook violently, and her heavy breathing turned into desperate gasps for air. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, feeling like she would faint at the unbearable amount of pleasure.

Finally finding her voice again, Clementine screamed louder than she ever had in her life as the heat building up within her filled up higher and higher until she exploded in bursts of pure, unbridled passion and euphoria. Her lower half jutted uncontrollably in spasms as several spurts of liquid came shooting out of her and directly onto the blonde's face. Violet opened her mouth wide, desperately drinking up as much of her wife's squirts as she possibly could.

As the last of her convulsions died down, the brunette simply laid on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling without blinking as she desperately pants for oxygen. Not even able to register her wife's tongue cleaning up her drenched cunt, her lower area far too numb to feel anything.

"Holy shit…"

And yet, despite how entirely overwhelmed and borderline uncomfortable she was, never having cum that many times back-to-back before, she surprisingly felt good. Incredible, even. In fact, it was probably the best she had ever felt having sex, not opposed to experiencing it again.

Violet unlocked the handcuffs and placed it all back in the drawer before crawling up next to the brunette, licking her lips and happily swallowing her wife's fluids. "Mm. Thanks for dessert, baby. That was delicious."

Warmth invaded Clementine's face for what felt like the thousandth time that night. She hid her face with her hands before removing them shortly after, giving the girl a sheepish smile.

"God, you're amazing..." she sighed dreamily.

The blonde beamed at the compliment, giving her a chaste but tender kiss before pulling the still trembling brunette on top of her. She smiled sweetly at the woman lying on her chest, gently stroking her curly brown locks.

Clementine leaned into the touch, nuzzling her head into Violet's palm as she exhaled in content, a small smile gracing her features. Violet gently pulled the girl up towards her, peppering several kisses all over her face as the brunette giggled joyfully at the affection.

"So uh, you called me 'mommy'," Violet remarked, placing one last kiss on her wife's forehead. "That's new."

Clementine's eyes widened before looking away, a blush coating her cheeks and embarrassment clear on her features. "I um, i-it just came out! I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. I kinda liked it actually. Almost as much as you like being praised apparently."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Is that so?" Violet teased, raising an eyebrow suspiciously as she leaned closer to her lover's ear. "Good girl," she whispered before kissing her on the cheek. Clementine felt her face burn up instantly, hiding her head in the crook of Violet's neck as the older woman chuckled lightly at her reaction. "You're so adorable."

The brunette raised her head to mockingly glare at the girl, mumbling under her breath. "I hate you."

"You love me."

Playfully rolling her eyes in response, Clementine laid her head back down on Violet's chest. She smiled as she took in everything she loved about her wife. Her flowery scent, her comforting warmth, her protective arms, her beautiful smile, and her favorite part: the sound of her heartbeat.

"I do," she admitted, gently closing her golden eyes. Her smile broadened as she heard that familiar tune in the blonde's chest, a soothing and melodic song that assured her that the woman she loved was here. That she was alive, that she was healthy, and that she was right by her side. "I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, congrats to those who managed to make it through this shit show :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment any criticism, suggestions, or requests you might have :)


End file.
